The present invention relates to steamers, and more particularly a portable garment steamer.
Garment steamers typically include a water tank and an electric heater for converting the liquid water in the tank to steam. The steam is discharged through a nozzle that is positioned adjacent a garment or other article to be steamed. Typically, the steamers must be connected to an external power source during use in order to provide the large amount of energy that is required to boil liquid water and convert it to steam. The large energy requirement makes it difficult to provide a cordless garment steamer because batteries typically do not provide sufficient power to make cordless operation of the steamer efficient. As used herein, the word “steam” includes water vapor as well as visible fog or mist of condensing vapor, and also condensed vapor.